leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS436
/ |title_ja=異次元決戦VI |title_ro=Different Dimension Battle VI |image=PS436.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=40 |number=436 |location=Turnback Cave Distortion World |prev_round=The Final Dimensional Duel V |next_round=The Final Dimensional Duel VII }} / or Start of the Group Battle (Japanese: 異次元決戦VI Different Dimension Battle VI or 集団戦の始まり Start of the Group Battle) is the 436th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The Advanced level Grunt leads , , and four of the Stat Trainers through the Turnback Cave. On the way, Marley surprises Mira and Cheryl with what she holds in her hands. Once the Grunt stops in front of a dark purple void, he turns to leave, but Platinum stops him, claiming that he would have to lead them through the void in order to prove that the Distortion World is on the other side. In exchange, Platinum and the others would protect him from Team Galactic. The Grunt thus obliges, but warns that after they go through the portal, they may be separated from each other even if they hold hands. Thus, Platinum splits her travelling group by staying with Palmer and the Grunt. She also has Cheryl, Mira and Marley team up, and Riley going solo with his Pokémon. With that, the group throw themselves into the dark purple void leading to the Distortion World. Cheryl, Mira and Marley land on upside-down ground, and soon spot a purple-haired man in a UFO-like vessel mumbling to himself. After hiding themselves behind a tree, they also hear him mention . Realizing that he was responsible for Buck's injuries at Stark Mountain, the female Stat Trainers jump out to confront him. Meanwhile, Paka and Uji notice human voices other than their own, and soon spot their intended client. Platinum hops over to the platform of her intended bodyguards to share a moment of joy, until a deafening shriek echoes through the Distortion World. Paka and Uji recognize the shriek, and Palmer notices that is being battled by two men, who appear to have no interest in joining them. Platinum recognizes one of the two battlers as Volkner, and Palmer recognizes the other as of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Volkner and Flint agree to order their and to use and respectively on Giratina, even though the attacks would hurt each other. However, Giratina shrugs off the attacks with ease, then sweeps Electivire and Magmortar off their feet with a . From another platform, Saturn, on his own UFO-like vessel, holds Mars and Jupiter with each of the vessel's hands as they watch Giratina battle. Mars is awed by the Trainer who uses an Electivire like she does, and begs Saturn to extend her to where Giratina is battling. Saturn dismisses her request, then spots Charon whizzing past them. Charon bluffs that he is also looking to rescue Cyrus from the Distortion World. He then also claims to be chased by three troublemakers - he points the three s to the pursuing Cheryl, Mira and Marley, before fleeing on his vessel. Jupiter calls out her to block their way, much to Saturn's dismay. Mars, however, decides to play along, leaving Saturn with no choice but to also join the battle against the female Stat Trainers. Major events * 's group enters the Distortion World. * Platinum meets Paka and Uji for the first time. * Volkner and face off against . * Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn encounter Charon, who lies to them about wanting to meet Cyrus. * Mira, Cheryl, and Marley battle Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Volkner * * * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Charon * Riley * Marley * Mira * Cheryl * Paka and Uji * Advanced level Grunt Pokémon * (Volkner's) * ( 's) * (Mars's) * (Jupiter's) * ( ) * (Charon's) * ( ) * (Mira's) * (Cheryl's) * (Marley's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * * In other languages |ko= |vi = Quyết chiến ở chiều không gian khác VI - Cuộc chiến tập thể, bắt đầu }} de:Kapitel 436 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS436 zh:PS436